


Deals

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi, almost certainly a failed attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: Iwaizumi and Matsukawa make a deal that Iwaizumi will confess to Oikawa if Matsukawa confesses to Hanamaki in front of the entire volleyball team. It goes a bit differently than Iwaizumi expected.





	

“I’m not telling him,” Iwaizumi repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Once again, Matsukawa just shot him an irritated look.

“He likes you back, I’m sure of it,” Mattsun repeated for what must’ve been the hundredth time that day.

“You can’t know for sure,” Iwaizumi was really sick of having this conversation. “Besides, you’re hardly one to be lecturing me.”

“Fine – I’ll make you a deal. I’ll tell Makki if you tell Oikawa,” and sure, he was sick of the conversation, but he would rather have it a hundred more times rather than make that deal.

“There’s no way,” he said stubbornly. “That deal isn’t fair. Telling Oikawa would be so much more embarrassing than you telling Makki. It would be as embarrassing as you telling Makki in front of the whole volleyball club, maybe-”

“Fine,” Mattsun sighs, and Iwaizumi can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Fine what?”

“Fine I’ll confess to Makki in front of the entire volleyball club at practice this afternoon. See how much I care about you as a friend? I’ll go through that embarrassment so that you can confess to Oikawa and get together and get married and have a hundred kids.”

Iwaizumi knew there was no way Mattsun was going to do that. He couldn’t have gone from being terrified of confessing to Makki to willing to do it in front of the entire volleyball team. Which is why Iwaizumi accepts. He later finds he should never make a deal with Mattsun, because he is a dirty cheat.

~*~

When Mattsun wasn’t there at the beginning of practice that afternoon, Iwaizumi smugly assumed that he had chickened out. When Mattsun arrived, Iwaizumi desperately wished that he had chickened out, because he came bearing a boom box (Iwaizumi had no idea where he got it from seeing as he couldn’t have gone home). Iwaizumi was tried to prepare himself for the embarrassment.

When he turned the boom box on and it started blaring some English song, he had everybody’s attention. When the song turn out to apparently be called ‘Let’s Get it On’ and, from Iwaizumi little English knowledge, seemed to be some shitty love song, Iwaizumi wanted to die on Mattsun’s behalf.

But Mattsun stilled seemed confident, smirking at Iwaizumi as he stepped towards the confused group of volleyball players.

“Makki!” He declared, loud enough to be heard over the music. Makki didn’t look at all surprised, letting himself be pulled forward by Mattsun with a sly grin.

Mattsun dropped down to one knee dramatically, Makki’s hands held in his.

“Is he… proposing?” Iwaizumi heard Watari mutter to Yahaba, who shook his head in amazement.

“Makki, my one true love, my everything, mother of my future children. Will you… continue to date me?” Mattsun asked, and Iwaizumi realised he had been played.

Makki pulled one hand out from Mattsun’s to clench at his chest and wipe away an imaginary tear.

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to ask!” he declared, pulling Mattsun to his feet/ Mattsun then gave him a smacking kiss, which seem more for show rather than anything else, just as the song ended. It was so perfectly timed that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be surprised if this was something they had rehearsed.

They turned to Iwaizumi with matching leers. “Your turn,” Makki said, and Iwaizumi wanted to punch both of them.

“That doesn’t count – the two of you were already dating! It’s cheating,” Iwaizumi seethed, fists clenching.

“Hey, I followed the deal. I technically confessed to Makki and asked him out, in front of the entire volleyball club. So now it’s your turn,” Mattsun smirked.

“Ooh, who’s Iwa-chan planning on confessing to?” Oikawa asked, butting into their conversation and receiving a death glare from Iwazumi.

“Nobody. Let’s just get back to practice, Trashykawa.”

“A deal’s a deal, Iwaizumi,” Mattsun called as Iwaizumi stormed off to practice, laughing with Makki when he flipped the two of them off.

~*~

“I just can’t believe you told _Mattsun_ about your crush and not me,” Oikawa whined as they walked home.

“I knew you wouldn’t keep it a secret,” Iwaizumi said, although he knew that wasn’t true, and Oikawa said as much.

“How are you planning on confessing to them?” Oikawa asked eagerly, and Iwaizumi groaned.

“I’m not going to, so just drop it.”

“You have to, Iwa-chan!”

“Why does it matter to you?” Iwaizumi growled, and Oikawa seemed slightly taken aback by the question. It only lasted a few seconds before a smile spread across his face again, so obviously fake to Iwaizumi that he could laugh.

“I just want to know what kind of girl could catch the attention of a brute like you. Are you worried that she will reject you when she sees your face? I would write her a letter first, so that you can get through the confession without her throwing up – _ouch_ , Iwa-chan!” Oikawa rubbed the spot Iwaizumi hit him, grumbling to himself before completely shutting up.

The two walked for a while in silence, Iwaizumi relieved that Oikawa finally dropped the topic. The two parted ways when they got to their street, and Iwaizumi had to admit he felt a little guilty about going back on the deal, since Mattsun technically hadn’t cheated. And the two of them had gotten together, so maybe there was a possibility that it would work out for him and Oikawa.

Except Oikawa was constantly surrounded by his fangirls and could date any of them he wanted – and had, which didn’t really help with Iwaizumi’s confidence. When he reached his room, he already had a text message from Oikawa.

**From: Assikawa  
To: Iwaizumi**

_Iwa-chaa_ _an   ̴ if you want this girl to like you, you should bring her chocolates. I’m always more susceptible to confessions when they give me chocolates_ (⌒▽⌒)☆

**From: Iwaizumi  
To: Assikawa**

_I don’t think girl’s affections are as superficial as yours, crappykawa_

**From: Assikawa  
To: Iwaizumi**

_So mean, Iwa-chan!_

~*~

Iwaizumi hated himself. He hated himself and Oikawa and the stupid fucking heart shaped box of chocolates that he had woken up early to buy from the corner store before he met up with Oikawa to walk to school. He hated Mattsun and their fucking deal.

When Oikawa showed up at the end of their street, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the bright red box of chocolates.

“Iwa-chan! You took my advice!” Iwaizumi would never claim he was good at dealing with or confessing his emotions. But he will admit he couldn’t done a little better.

“Here are your fucking chocolates,” is not how he meant to confess to Oikawa. Throwing a box of chocolates at the object of his affections head was also probably not a good move to make.

Even so, Oikawa caught the chocolates, and his eyes lit up when he realized what Iwaizumi was (badly) doing. Iwaizumi felt his heart clench when he saw the smile stretch over Oikawa’s lips.

“Iwa-chan!” He gasped delightedly, throwing himself at the shorter boy, who kindly decided not to move out of the way.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grunted, allowing himself to grin since Oikawa couldn’t see him. “Just don’t let it make your head even bigger.”

Oikawa kissed him before Iwaizumi had a chance to react, and yeah, they were on the street in front of some stranger’s house, but Iwaizumi had waited so long for this that he didn’t care, and kissed Oikawa back with everything he had.

Oikawa refused to let go of his hand the entire way to school, no matter the looks they were given. Iwaizumi couldn’t care less about the disapproving strangers they passed, holding onto Oikawa as tightly as the other boy was holding him.

Neither let go as they arrived at the gym, the last ones there due to the slight hold up of Iwaizumi’s confession which made them get a later train.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa called when he entered the gym, nearly having to drag Iwaizumi along. He should’ve known that Oikawa would make sure they couldn’t slip by unnoticed. “My boyfriend can beat up your boyfriend!”

“I hate you,” Iwaizumi said under his breath as they attracted the attention of the entire gym, Mattsun and Makki high-fiving when they saw them.

“No you don’t,” Oikawa said, grinning cutely, and yeah. Okay. He really didn’t.


End file.
